Flush toilets are at present very popular in use in common households and public places such as hotels, restaurants, etc.. However, they are unwholesome and may lead to spread of contagious diseases due to direct touch of the user's buttock skin with the toilet seat, and also splashing by excrements may occur since the user's buttocks usually go down much into the bowl when he sits on stool. Moreover, in winter season, cold stimulus would cause a very uncomfortable feeling when the user's skin is in touch with something cold and hard.
Inasmuch, toilet pads have been recently developed as daily sanitary articles. Nevertheless, all toilet pads in the prior art leave two problems unsolved:
1) Splashing by excrements; and
2) Proper fixing between the toilet pad and the toilet seat.